Ojos perlados
by Destiny Black Cullen
Summary: que sucederia si Naruto no tubiera a Hinata en cuenta? que la tuviera consigo pero en un segundo plano? NaruHina 3


Ojos Perlados

Sabia que mi destino era estar con el pero nunca pensé que el haría todo esto.

Naruto era dueño de una importante empresa, era bastante joven pero eso no importaba, por lo que con todo el trabajo que tenia no pasaba casi por casa solo venia para la hora de cenar y a veces simplemente para acostarse en la cama. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que vimos una película abrazaditos, fue hace tanto tiempo. Recuerdo todavía el día que nos conocimos….

_Flash back_

_Caminaba tranquila por los pasillos de la residencia, no tenia prisa por llegar a clase me había levantado demasiado temprano como para importarme llegar tarde._

_Baje al comedor a desayunar no había mucha variedad pero bueno era lo mejor que había. Me había cogido un bollo con chocolate y el sitio que había a mi lado estaba vacío un chico que la estaba observando se acerco a ella._

_-¿Podríamos compartir el bollo? Es que es mi favorito y como he llegado un poco tarde ya no hay. _

_Ella lo fue a mirar para decirle que no, pero sus hermosos ojos del color del cielo la atraparon de tal manera que solo atino a decir que si que podía coger la mitad del bollo. El lo cogió gustoso y se lo comió tranquilamente disfrutando del trozo que aquella hermosa chica le había dado. Ella se comió su trozo._

_A partir de ese momento fueron inseparables pero no se conocían, nunca se contaban nada personal, hasta que un día el la vio llorando y se acerco a ella abrazándola._

_-¿Por qué lloras angelito hermoso?- el le acariciaba el pelo mientras que ella se tranquilizaba para poder responder poco le importara lo que ella pensara de el._

_-Hoy hace dos años que murió mi madre. Era la única que me comprendía y me quería. Mi padre nos abandono a ella y a mi cuando yo era muy pequeña, pero ellos se querían. Mi padre fue a su funeral y la lloro como el que mas, me dijo que nunca dejo de quererla pero que si no se hubieran separado ella hubiese muerto, también que aun así se querían y se veían aun estando separados. El y yo no hablamos mucho pero bueno al menos lo intenta- dice ella cuando se calma incapaz de parar de hablar._

_-A partir de ahora podrás contar conmigo Hinata. No se lo que es pasar por eso pero se que te ayudare a seguir, ¿vale? Nunca me separare de ti._

_Fin flash back_

Siempre fue así hasta que tuvo que coger la empresa familiar. No se separa de mi pero hecho de menos al Naruto de antes de la empresa. Sabía que no podía seguir mas así pero intentaría resistir.

Estaba sentada en el sofá esperando a que el llegara ya eran las once y todavía no había llegado. Tenia algo importante que decirle y la verdad es que estaba muy feliz.

El abrió la puerta de casa y antes de que llegara a las escaleras aparecí dando un saltito, pero el no se sorprendió, aunque yo seguía sonriendo.

-Naruto tengo algo que… - no me dejo terminar de hablar solo me aparto con la mano.

-Hinata ahora no estoy demasiado cansado como para escuchar eso que me tienes que decir.- el subió las escaleras dejándola a ella allí abajo sola con una cara de tristeza infinita.

Apago la luz del comedor y se acostó en el sofá tranquilamente empezando a llorar como jamás lo había hecho. Claramente el no oyó todo eso porque enseguida se quedo dormido pero cuando despertó y vio que no estaba en la cama ciertamente se preocupo un poco y empezó a buscarla por la casa pero al verla acostada en el sofá se quedo mas tranquilo. La tapo porque la pobrecita estaba tiritando y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue de vuelta al trabajo, sin casi inmutarse de lo que a ella le pasaba.

Cuando ella se levanto, limpio toda la casa, empezó a meter sus cosas en maletas poco a poco, las lágrimas no la dejaban ver. Una vez que ya había terminado de guardar las cosas en las maletas, empezó a meter sus maletas en el coche. Cuando termino subió al despacho y cogió un folio y un sobre. Empezando a escribir una carta.

_Amor mío:_

_Cuando empezamos a salir me prometiste que nunca dejarías que llorara, algo casi imposible últimamente y he de decirte la verdad._

_No soporto que cuando llegues tarde a casa y quiero hablar contigo me apartes y subas sin ni siquiera hacerme caso. Tampoco me gusta demasiado que mientras cenamos solo hables de lo que te ocurre a ti de lo cansado que estas de lo mucho que trabajas. Tampoco es de mi agrado que cuando voy a llevarte la comida al trabajo me digas "no sé para que te molestaste en hacerlo". Pero lo que menos me gusta es que cuando te digo trabajas tanto porque quieres, y sobre todo cuando estas molesto , me digas "claro, como yo no soy la niña de papa a la que le costean todo lo que quiere". Son cosas que me duelen._

_No eres el mismo Naruto de antes. Y se que me va a doler y se que puede que a ti también._

_Te mandare cada ecografía que me hagan par que puedas ver a tu hijo o hija._

_Naruto de verdad que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado pero es que yo así no puedo vivir, porque nunca te tengo a mi lado solo para dormir y a veces ni eso. Me gustaría darte un beso y un abrazo de despedida pero se que no debo hacerlo._

_Te quiere con toda su alma, tu Hinata._

Ella mete la carta en el sobre y lo deja hay sabiendo que el lo leería nada mas llegar a casa. Sale del cuarto mirando por ultima vez todo y cogiendo un par de fotos para tenerlas en su pisito. Cierra bien la puerta y se monta en el coche mirando la casa de sus sueños la que el le había comprado. Aguanta las lágrimas empezando a conducir. Pasado un rato llega a un piso antiguo ya que los pisos era bastante pequeños, sube todas sus cosas al piso que ya estaba amueblado y cierra la puerta bien, mirando el piso que era como ella ya sabia algo pequeño. Entro en el cuarto y se acostó directamente en la cama llorando hasta quedar dormida.

Mientras tanto Naruto había llegado a casa antes quería darle a Hinata una sorpresa, ya que quería compensarla por que no había cenado con ella ninguna de las noches de esa semana en casa. Empezó a buscarla por todos sitios y cuando entro en el despacho vio la nota encima del escritorio ponía: _Para Naruto_. El sabiendo que esa era la letra de Hinata abrió la carta y empezó a leerla sabiendo que todo lo que decía en ella era verdad. Sabía que la había dejado un poco de lado pero ella debía de comprenderle cuando llego a la parte del final se sorprendió demasiado. La intento llamar pero tenia el teléfono apagado, salio a la calle con el coche por si por casualidad la encontraba, la llamaba gritando pero aun así el no la encontró, se arrepentía de haberla perdido de esa manera tan tonta. La siguió llamando por teléfono pero le salía el buzón de voz le dejaba mensajes de voz pero pronto se volvió a casa no podía parar de llorar pero simplemente algunas lagrimas.

Fue pasando el tiempo y Naruto iba aceptando que ella no volvería. Llevaban cinco meses separados y con cada uno de ellos le enviaba una foto de la ecografía y una nota.

Nota primera ecografía tercer mes: Naruto el bebe es esa pequeña mancha blanca que ves. Quiero que sepas que tomo vitaminas para el desarrollo del bebe y que como normalmente. Un beso

Nota segunda ecografía cuarto mes: Naruto ya se ve un poco mas claro se le ve la cabecita y el cuerpecito y si lo ves se distingue bastante bien las piernas y los brazos todavía no se sabe si es niño o niña. Un besito

Nota tercera ecografía quinto mes: Naruto vas a ser padre de una preciosa niña en esta le puedes ver la carita y tiene la mano en la pared de la placenta. No te preocupes todos los días le canto y le cuento cosas sobre su papá. Te e puesto un CD se oyen sus latidos del corazón. Es realmente hermoso. Muchos besitos de las dos.

Con cada nota el sentía el cariño de ella, sentía que al fin y al cabo lo quería. Había oído ese CD un millón de veces porque también se escuchaba el corazón de Hinata un sonido que el nunca olvidaría, nunca olvidaría el sonido del corazón de las dos personas mas importantes para el. No podía aguantar mas el vivir sin ella no lo soportaba, así que decidió quedarse en casa esperando a que ella llegara y dejara la nueva nota. Llegado el día un coche se paro delante de la puerta de casa, era el de ella el del amor de su vida. Ella se bajo del coche y se acercó al buzón pero lo que no esperaba era que el abriera la puerta de la casa.

-Hinata ven ahora mismo y dame eso necesito hablar contigo.- dice en tono triste y cariñoso.

Ella le hace caso y se acerca a el poco a poco acariciando su barriga con la mano libre. Camino hasta que estuvo a un metro de él y extendió esta vez un paquete pequeño. El rubio lo cogió y lo dejo en la mesita de la entrada y en cuando lo dejo se acerco a ella y la abrazo protector.

-Me diste un susto, creía que te había pasado algo peor cielo. Por favor vuelve a casa. Te prometo que he cambiado. No volveré a descuidarte. Hinata eres la persona más importante para mí y te quiero más que a cualquier persona en este mundo. Por favor vuelve a casa y acepta casarte conmigo.- deja de abrazarla y del bolsillo saca una cajita arrodillándose delante de ella y mirándola con una sonrisa sincera. Ella solo atina a asentir porque no podían salir palabras de sus labios. El le pone el anillo en el dedo y se levanta abrazándola de nuevo con todo el cariño que en ese momento podía mostrar.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella con vocecita rompiendo el silencio.- Se que no debí irme pero debes de comprenderme Naruto no podía seguir así, la noche antes de irme te iba a decir que estaba embarazada y no me hiciste ni caso. Te he echado muchísimo de menos bueno e hecho echado de menos.- Naruto notaba las pataditas del bebe en su abdomen y se arrodillo delante de ella subiendo su camiseta pegada y acariciando la piel de su tripita.

-Si pequeña soy yo tu papi.- acariciaba cada parte de piel expuesta y ese tacto le encantaba la piel le olía a almendras y le daba besitos en la barriga notando las patadas.

-Parece que esta contenta de estar aquí con su papi.-ella le acariciaba la cabeza estaba feliz de volver a tenerlo con ella.- tendré que ir a por mis cosas las que están en el piso.

-Note preocupes irán a por ella tu te vas a quedar aquí conmigo para que disfrutemos el uno del otro que todo mi cuerpo te ha echado de menos mi amor.

Naruto llama a una empresa de mudanzas y les dice todo lo que se supone que deben saber y vuelve a la cama con Hinata. Cuando llego ella estaba dormida, echaba de menos verla así con su carita tranquila y verla sonreír en sueños. Se acuesta al lado de ella tapándola bien y abrazándola acariciando todo su cuerpo el cual conocía a la perfección y la observa dormir ya que no se podía dormir. Los de la mudanza llegaron y el coloco todo lo que ella tenia colocando también lo que ella había comprado para la bebe. Estaba feliz de que ellas estuvieran aquí en casa por fin con el. Ella se despertó y se puso la bata ya que estaba desnudita y salio a buscarlo y cuando lo vio miro la habitación en la que estaba que era hermosa.

-¿Naruto esto lo has hecho tu?-miraba la habitación maravillada era amarilla con la cuna en una pared y tenia muchos ositos dibujados, las mantas eran rositas, había armarios y un cambiador con muchos peluches por todos lados.

Naruto asintió sonriendo dulcemente caminando para abrazarla, se separo un poco y la miró algo abatido.

-Cielo tengo que ir a la empresa es urgente pero volveré lo antes que pueda – Le acaricia con una mano la mejilla y con la otra la tripita.- lo siento –se acerca a sus labios lentamente y junta sus labios con los de el en un beso húmedo y pasional la pego todo lo que podía contra si.- te quiero

Naruto se va y ella se vuelve a acostar en la cama feliz y al final se queda dormida. Cuando el llega a las horas ella sigue dormida y empieza a preparar la cena.

Tiempo después se casaron y ella rompió aguas en su luna de miel. Tuvieron una hija que era una preciosidad. La vieron crecer y reír ser feliz. Ellos también eran felices muy felices. Nunca la volvió a dejar de lado. Y a pesar de que se separaron eso hizo a Naruto y ver que nunca se tenia que haber separado de ella de esa chica de Ojos Perlados.


End file.
